


Preferiblemente no lo digas

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BL, Drabbles, Español | Spanish, M/M, Spoilers, humor negro, para la quincena del yaoi de snk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No era porque no fuera el momento, ni la ocasión, simplemente no quería escuchar aquello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferiblemente no lo digas

**Título:** Preferiblemente no lo digas

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Erwin Smith/ Levi Ackerman (?)

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Advertencias:** No debo de mentir, no es AU, es yaoi (slash) o shonen ai, como quieran verlo, y no, no esperen porno, que no hay. Esto va para la quincena del Yaoi de un grupo de livejournal de Shingeki no Kyojin, posibles spoilers del manga, advertido quedas apreciado lector, crack, mucho crack y desvaríos míos

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **SnK** no me pertenecen, todo del mangaka **Hajime** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** No era porque no fuera el momento, ni la ocasión, simplemente no quería escuchar aquello.  

 **Número de palabras:** 414

 **Tabla:** De la quincena del yaoi **No. Y Nombre:** 001\. Amor

 **Grupo:** snk_esp

 

 

**Drabble Único**

Ni Erwin ni Levi se podían considerar como personas emotivas dado que ambos parecían ser demasiado reacios a mostrar algo que no fuera una sonrisa cínica, acostumbrados a ver morir a tanta gente, el humor negro era lo que parecía mantenerles cuerdos, más en esta ocasión no lo era tanto.

Cuando Levi vio que Erwin había regresado sin un brazo, su humor negro se disparó, no podía dejar pasar aquello, de antaño ambos habían bromeado acerca de que lo último que querían era tener una parte del cuerpo cercenada, y aquí tenían al glorioso comandante recostado en una cama, la leve sonrisa que Levi mostró no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, quién suspiró con  hartazgo, no era el momento ni la ocasión para que “El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad” se quisiera mofar de la situación.

—No digas nada—dijo con hartazgo—, que las cosas ahora no están para bromas.

Levi simplemente sonrió, conocía los límites, pero ¿Quién era él si dejaba pasar una oportunidad como esa?

—Ya no podrás pajearte como antes—humor extraño, que carecía de gracia, pero al fin y al cabo humor—, Erwin.

Si no fuera porque estaba cansado y drogado por los medicamentos, seguramente Erwin le hubiera borrado aquella sonrisa de un puñetazo, prefirió simplemente mirar el techo y suspirar.

—Se te va a ir la vida si sigues suspirando de aquella manera—el oficial se sentó en una silla que se encontraba justamente alado de la cama—, o te irás en cachitos.

Así eran ellos, Erwin sabía que Levi estaba mostrándose de esa manera con él para hacerle pagar la preocupación que secretamente tenía al verlo tan dañado, o eso quería creer, porque con Levi no sabía qué pensar, en una relación basada en el deshago carnal, las muestras de afectos no eran necesarias y a ambos les venía bien, porque si alguno de ellos dos moría y tenían un apego entre sí, las cosas ya no funcionarían… ¿Por qué se engañaba? A Levi no le importaría, si Erwin moría seguramente habría sido por descuidado e imbécil, más imbécil que descuidado.

No era momento para hacer en su mente absurdos diálogos de novelas de amor baratas, ambos eran unos adultos y eso que tenían era todo menos amor, porque en una época donde los titanes existían en el mundo, no había tiempo de cosas ñoñas.

—No digas nada, Erwin—Levi parecía leerle el pensamiento—, porque desearás no haber perdido tu brazo.

   

 


End file.
